Surprise
by ExcellaFan
Summary: Mikuo couldn't wait to see Len after the concert. But little did he know, he would be seeing Len much quicker than he thought. And that wasn't his only surprise.. Yaoi Lemon, One Shot.


**Surprise..~**

**MikuoxLenxKaito ****LEMON**

****  
Mikuo smiled at the large crowd in front of him. When had he become so popular? It seemed unreal. He waved and yelled, "Gomen! But it's time for me to end the show!" He said with a smile even as the crowd pouted and groaned sadly. He began singing "Last Night, Good Night" quite the perfect song to end a show right? Right. With the last note he smiled and repeated the last word that was sung. "Oyasumi! Good night!" He waved and winked; he ran backstage and was met by a smiling twin sister, Miku, "You did so good!" She said her twin tails shaking as she jumped in excitement. "Yeah.. I'm so tired though.." He sighed and walked towards his dressing room. He couldn't wait to see a certain blonde young boy tonight so he was making any excuse he could to get Miku out of his hair. After a couple more minutes of pestering the energetic teal-haired girl left her brother to get changed. He walked into his dressing room and turned on the light. "I couldn't wait any longer.." A voice moaned out. Mikuo looked around recognizing the voice. "L-Len?" He asked the voice and soon he saw him. He lay on top of his mirror stand where his make up and hair was done, girly he knows but necessary it was. He looked up and down the boy as the boy stared back at him. He was almost completely naked as his pants were pulled down to his ankles, his hand occupied on his member stroking it and pumping it slowly. "M-Mikuo.." He moaned as the older teen walked towards him a bright blush filling his cheeks. He crawled on top of Len, the stand was made of oak: it would hold them. Mikuo immediately began to suck and kiss on Len's sensitive neck, his skin was cold and Mikuo tugged at it sliding his tongue over his teeth marks. Len moaned in pleasure as he pulled at Mikuo's shirt trying desperately to get it off as his teeth met his bottom lip. Mikuo allowed him to, his mouth moving up to Len's chin and soon, he noticed Len was not his only surprise. A completely naked Kaito came from the shadows stroking his erect cock. "God damn you two are so hot. I need to join." He said as he walked forward, towards them. Mikuo smirked delighted by the idea of a threesome. Len opened his mouth wide as Kaito stuck his cock into it. Len sucked on the cock gently choking a little as Kaito forced him to deep throat him. Kaito had such a large cock almost reaching ten whole inches, much more than the small boy's body could take into his mouth. Len let saliva drip from his mouth and down Kaito's shaft as he continued to suck him going down him as far as he could. Mikuo blushed and wanted to join in on this pleasuring as he leaned forward and began to lick Kaito's balls. His tongue rubbing between them and around them flicking them slightly making a loud moan escape Kaito's lips. "Fuck yes my fucking slaves do me good. Suck my dick, shota and you, teal-haired toy. Take off those fucking clothes. Stick your cock in my ass, I want you." Kaito sent demands out as Mikuo undressed quickly. Len used his hands to pump Kaito as Mikuo got his boxers off making his rock hard cock bounce. Mikuo's cock showed to be only seven inches in size, a nice size but he had wished it to be longer. He looked at the other two boy's cocks and noticed Len's was only mere four inches and it was already erect. He laughed and blushed a bit as the small boy sucked on the older man's cock. Mikuo quickly moved behind Kaito and stuck his cock into his ass, making Kaito scream in pleasure as he immediately hit his prostate. "Fuck yes! Do me so fucking hard!" He begged Mikuo as he began to thrust in and out trying to get used to the man's tight ass. Len moved his hand down his body as his sucking continued and he stuck a sweaty saliva covered finger into his own ass moaning as pleasured himself. Kaito moaned as Mikuo thrusts in and out of him while the young boy sucked his cock. He shook his head in pleasure. "L-Len.." He moaned as he took the moaning boy's head off of him. "I'm going–hn.. Mikuo.. H-Harder..– I-I'm going to fuck you.." He moaned more as he picked the light boy up. He held him up as he slowly slid him down onto his cock. He held Len's legs up as he pushed him up and down on his cock. They were all moaning, each of them feeling such great pleasure. Mikuo brought his hands around Kaito and Len and teased Len's nipples making the boy moan loudly in pleasure as he was bouncing on the blue-haired man's large cock. They had all had enough and all of them came in such perfect unison. Together they panted heavily and Kaito had kept Len on his cock until Mikuo said "Round t-two? I call m-middle.."


End file.
